The Dance With No Pants
by HappyAnimalLover
Summary: There is this new girl, Kayla Johannson she is seducing all the girls. Who is she? Really? Demigod? God? Maybe even mortal?


The Dance With No Pants (With Girls and Guys)

Hi, my name is Kayla Johannson. I was inviting the sexy guys/girls over for a game of truth of dare, spin the bottle and a few other things. Although we were going to do a lot more than that. They already knew what I meant. I love everything about the guys/girls. (Girls) Their fabulous hair and their sexy slim figures. (Boys) Their rock hard abs and badass muscles. All I had on was a short sleeveless nightgown that stopped below my ass. It had very thin spagehtti straps. I

had on no bra and liac purple underwear. The door bell rang. "Coming!" I opened the door and found Jason."Hey Jay!" I pulled him in a passionate kiss. He had no shirt and white boxers. One by one the guys arrived. I each greeted them with a passionate kiss. I did the same with the girls. Annabeth (the last to arrive) in a fuzzy grey bathrobe. I was pretty sure she had barely anything on under. "Girl! You're here!" I pull her in for a kiss. It was very passionate. Her

tounge was fighting for dominace with mine. When we broke the kiss we were both breathing heavily. This is how I greet the all the guests. I took her hand and led her to my room. "Are we all here?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah." She took off her bathrobe. She had a silk tank top that was kinda see-through and very short short shorts. Her breats popped rights out of her chest. She turned around to let me see the full image. Her ass was perfectly round like an apple. She climbed on the bed like a tiger. I followed her. She put her hands on my shoulders and slipped the straps down so she could see me breasts. We started

kissing. Her lips moved in sync with mine. My hands were resting on her brests and she had her hands on my neck. We immeadiatly started frenching. We broke apart for air and looked at each other. She moved her hands to my breasts. I started kissing her neck. She moaned and I could tell she was enjoying it. My hands were cupping her buttcheeks and stroking her legs. The door opened. "Hey! No fair! We want in!" Thalia and Percy said. I frantically fixed my clothes.

The girls and guys came in. Thalia, Rachel, Piper and Hazel were all dressed in see-through clothes. Percy, Jason, Leo and Nico had no shirt and were only wearing boxers. "All right ladies and gents. Let's play...Spin the Bottle." I grabbed a random bottle that was empty and set in the middle of us. "Hazel, why don't you go first?" She nods. She had a golden brown see through dress that was very short. Her curcly hair was pinned in a bun. She spun the bottle and it lands on...Jason. Hazel turned to Jason and cups his cheeks with her hands. Hazel kissed Jason full on the lips. Jason opened his mouth right back. After a few

minutes like that they broke apart. Jason looked shocked. "Hazel...I had no idea you were such a good kisser!" She blushed. Jason reached out and spun bottle it lands on...me. I pull Jason up and crashed his lips against mine. I felt his abs touching my brests. After a few rounds like that PiperxNico, MexPercy, ThaliaxLeo, RachelxJason, blah,blah,blah. When we were coming up on our last turn Piper had spun it. It landed on me. I shrugged. I looked at Piper. She had a strapless white see-through dress. I beckoned her closer to me. I made a fist and used my index finger as if to say, "Come on now. It's time to play." I

wrapped my arms around her waist and dipped her, like we were dancing. I used one of my arms to push her face towards mine. Her lips were incredibly soft. After Zeus knows how long, **(*cue thunder*)** we broke apart. Now we were playing Truth or Dare. "Annabeth," Thalia said, her blue eyes gleaming. "Truth or Dare?" Annabeth smirked. "Dare, duh!" Thalia looked incredibly happy. "I dare you to, lick Kayla's ass." Annabeth shrugged like it was no big deal. I slipped off my lilac panties and flung them right in front of the boys. She lied down on the bed and I hung over her. By I hung over her, I mean my ass hung over her. She started to lick it. I moaned and lunged myself onto her tounge, wanting more. She licked harder with more suction and started nibbling my cheeks. When she

was finshed, she chose me. "Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Dare." I replied with my bad girl smirk. "I dare you to shake your ass in front of the boys and chose one of them to lap dance." I got up. lifted my gown a bit and called the boys attetion. "Hey boys! Check this out!" I started shaking my ass in front of them. I even let them slap it. Nico kissed it. Now, it time for the second part of my dare. I chose Leo to lap dance. I slowly swerved around, swaying my hips. I swerved my way around, making him groan. When I got off, Leo was in a trance. The night got crazier after that. The next day, I got up and got dressed. A ruby-red

tank-top with golden slashes, black jean shorts and golden high heels. I put my black leather jacket on top of it. I tied my curly brown hair into a high ponytail and put on my make-up. Golden eyeshadow, brown eyeliner and ruby red lipstick. I stood in admmiration has the gold eyeshadow really goes with my aqua eyes. I drove to camp in my golden Mercedes. I stopped in the Big House to talk to Chiron. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and said in a flirtatious voice, "Hey there." He turned around and saw me. His eyes practically popped out of his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a big kiss. I ran out before he could gather his thoughts. I ran into Piper. "Hey Pipes. Wanna go for a swim?" She thought about it for a bit. "Sure. I was going to go

anyway." I had just noticed she was wearing a bright red bikini under a cream button-up shirt and denim short shorts. There was only one word to describe her: Sexy. "Well, let me grab my swimsuit and get changed." She followed me to the Posiedon cabin **(not a child-left it there wink wink)** and waited for me. The top part of the bikini is designed like whitish-pink seashells connected by pink strings. The bottom is plain white connected by strings, too. I washed the

make-up off my face so it doesn't smear. I re-did my ponytail and put my _Cheverela_ sunglasses on top of my head. I walked out and found Piper staring at me. It's not anything that I hadn't expected, I mean seriously, I'm hot! "Piper, I'm tired. Can you carry me?" Piper nodded without hesitation. She picked me up bridal style and carried me to the beach. I laid my head against her bouncy breasts. She set me down and my toes crunched in the warm sand. Piper walked knee-deep in the water. I walked up from behind and hugged her. She turns to face me. She ripped off her shorts in one swift move. She started undoing her

top. She flicked it in the wind and was now butt-naked. Her breasts had droplets of water on them. She started undoing my bikini clasp. It fell to the water and floated to Zeus knows where **(*cue Zeus glaring*)**. She took off my bikini bottom too. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me fiercely. I return the kiss with even more passion. I felt something wet and warm against my lips begging for entrance. Piper moved her hands to my ass. She squeezed it.

Groaning against her lips, I allowed her entrance. Our tounges fought for dominace. Finally, I won. Allowing me to explore the inside of Piper's mouth. Gods! Was she a good kisser! I broke away from exploring her mouth and pushed her into the sea. I jumped in with her. I grabbed her hands and pulled her in for the best kiss ever. Piper fell asleep after that. I poofed up some clothes on her. A bra -first of all-, a CHB T-shirt, denim capris and white ballet flats. I tied her hair into her usual style with the faintest traces of makeup. For me, I had a blue tank top dotted with white, jean shorts, white high heels and a white New

Yorkers baseball cap. My curly brown hair was pulled into a side braid with white eyeshadow and light pink lip-gloss. Later that night, Thalia invites me to the Zeus cabin. Before she left, she whispered a few things in my ear. "It's going to be a lot of fun. Bring your body." I got chills. I changed into a long sleeved white shirt patterned with flowers shaped like lightning bolts. I thought Thalia would like them. I wore nothing but that shirt, a bra and a pair of underwear. I made my way to the Zeus cabin. Thalia answered the door wearing nothing but a fuzzy bright blue robe that matches her eyes. "Come in." She took off her

robe revealing nothing but a black bra and a black thong. I took off my shirt and revealed a matching set except white. Thalia lied on the bed and we started making out on the bed. The blanket covered us. Her hands moved toward my bra strap. I heard a click and it was off. I hadn't noticed that Thalia was already naked. The make-out session was getting seriously heated. When I woke up, Thals had her arms around me. "Thals wake up." Her beautiful blue eyes shot

open. When they focused on me she smiled. "Babe, can I have a kiss?" In reply I kissed her neck. She fell asleep. I poofed some clothes on her. Her 'Death to Barbie' shirt, black ripped jeans and combat boots. I poofed some clothes on myself. A yellow T-shirt, white denim miniskirt and brown high heeled boots. My hair flowed down my shoulders and I had white eyeshadow, golden eyeliner and red lip-gloss. I walked around camp for a while until it was campfire. I found

an envelope on the ground. It was white with a heart shaped sticker.

Meet me in my cave. Preferabley naked. -Rachel ;-)

Then I left to find Rachel. "Oh, Rachel..." I cooed. Rachel came out butt-naked. She ran towards me and flung her arms around me. "Oh, baby!" That night I got in good with Rachel. Here's the flashback if you want to know what happened.

_*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*_

_I was already stripped of my clothes. Racheal showed me to a secret place in her cave. It was candlelit and had a King Size bed. I pushed her onto the bed and started making out with her. She climbed on top of me and startred sucking, kissing and licking my breasts. It felt good. I turned over on the bed face first as she started rubbing her nipples against my back. I moaned. Gods of Olympus that felt good! She started licking my ass! I grabbed her by her hair and crashed her lips on to mine. _

_We were kissing like Angelina Jolie! Plump lips and no sense of boundaries. After that I blacked out. All I could remember before blacking out was, Rachel sucking my nipples, licking my boobs and slapping my buttcheeks together. Best. Night. Ever._

_*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*Flashback*_

Rachel fell asleep soon after that. I poofed her up some clothes. A white T-shirt that said, "Save The Pigeons!" in blue letters, paint splattered jeans and black converse. For me, rainbow colored tank top, denim miniskirt and wjite high heels. My hair was tied in a braid down my back with golden ribbons. I had yellow-

brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner and red lipstick. It's good they don't remember. It's also good they don't know who I am.


End file.
